classofthetitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Hecate
Hecate (Greek: Ἑκάτη) is the Greek Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, Ghosts and Necromancy , the dead, and crossroads. Mythical History Hecate was the daughter of Perses, god of destruction, and Asteria, goddess of astronomy. Her offspring was the sorceress Circe, lover of Odysseus. Her sacred animals are dogs and owls. She's usually shown holding two torches and having three heads (faced the ways of the crossroads). Her favorite food is cake and it's the only way to appease her. She once helped Demeter search for Persephone, after she was kidnapped by Hades. Throughout the Series She is the goddess of magic and witchcraft. Originally a benevolent entity, she was corrupted by her own power and banished from the Underworld for her wickedness. She then became known as the goddess of the dead. She opened a passage between the past and the present and allowed the undead to plague the land of the living. Exiled and sealed away on the moon, Cronus takes advantage of the full moon appearing on Halloween night to free her at the meeting of three roads (the crossroads) using a ground based satellite control station. Once freed, she appears through at a movie screen and attempts to summon the dead to overtake the living and steals back a pair of torches which maximize her powers of witchcraft. The Chosen Ones defeat her by trapping her inside the movie's dimension. When she holds the torches, she takes on her triplicate form, sprouting the heads of a bear, dog, and horse. She was stopped for a while by a cake landing on her head, something that is sacred to witches. She was imprisoned in a movie. Personality Hecate was described as having let her power go to her head and was so wicked that she was banished from the underworld. She was also very arrogant and dangerous. Physical Appearance Hecate was a frightning, but beautiful, woman. She had green eyes, red hair and seemed to have vampire-like fangs. She could also assume the form of a three headed canine, while retaining her lower humanoid body. Abilities *Immortality: Hecate is immortal and cannot die conventiionally. Most likely she, like the other Greek gods, must occasionally consume ambrosia to remain healthy. *Superhuman Strength: She showcased some level of enhanced strength when she physically broke free from her bindings. *Witchcraft: As the Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, and Sorcery is the patron deity of magic, Hecate has divine authority and absolute control over magic, Hecate is an extremely powerful sorceress and was described as having authored the book on magic. **'Energy Blasts:' She can hurl powerful blasts of magical energy from her hands. **'Magical Bindings:' Hecate was able to magically ensnare and bind Theresa, Jay, Atlanta and Neil. Theresa said she could not use her own novice powers to break Hecate's binds, but her torches were able to quickly dissipate them. **'Shapeshifting:' She could assume the form of a three headed dog, maintaining her lower human half. **'Necromancy:' With her torches, Hecate had some level of control over the dead. **'Telekinesis:' Hecate could magically move and levitate onjects and people. **'Teleportation:' Once released from her prision, Hecate magically transported herself out of the movie theater screen amd into the theater herself. Paraphernalia *Twin Torches: Hecate used these torches to guide souls to the Underworld. *Book of Incantations: Hecate claimed to have authored the book of witchcraft used by Theresa. *Hecate's Owl *Hecate's Hounds Appearances *See You at the Crossroads Trivia *Her Roman equivalent is the goddess Trivia. *In actual mythology, Hecate is a benevolent goddess and never caused chaos. *Also in actual mythology, she never really met Cronus since she was born after his overthrow and banishment. Category:Villians Category:Female Category:Mythical Category:Underworld Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Deceased Category:Class of the Titans Category:Immortals